Submarine
The Submarine is a vehicle of Legendary rarity. It does not really swim, but at least it's better than sinking after a few seconds, and they are real good when it's about ambushing. Special Submarine is able to jump in and out from one water area to another random area. However, after a teleport initiates, it will act as a convectional car when it touches water for the next 5 seconds. In other words, the ability has a 5-second cool down. Maps that do have water areas: Jungle Fortune Harbor Desert Water Park Mansion (The pool of toxic liquid, jumping into it spawns the Submarine into a portal of the map) Winterland Lounge (The bowl of milk is the only water body, so when you jump in, you leap out where you just went.) Hypergrid (Red areas) Volcano Frozen Vale Strategies Since its ability only works in water areas, avoid playing Submarine in maps that don't have water areas which includes Castle, Moon, and Gorge, and a few more. Instead, if you wanna focus on the Submarine, then focus on maps with many water areas. Also, the Submarine isn't a fast car like Speed or Sprint car so avoid chasing other cars or being offensive. Instead, try going passive by driving around the map, collecting crowns as you go and jump in the water when in trouble for a quick escape. Not even Teleport will catch up, and it's impossible to predict where you go (If there are multiple water areas). Carrying a strong gadget in your possession is a great idea to surprise enemies when you surface. This vehicle is not recommended for playing the ''Deathmatch ''game mode in a private server, as it's only quality is being able to go through water areas, which is not really useful right here. The only good use of it is to escape, which is rather defensive for this purpose. Trivia * The Submarine's ability may be a reference to real-life submarines that dive under water, sail for some distance, then surface at a connected body water. ** This implies that water bodies in the game are connected to each other internally. * It's unknown that how can a Submarine cruise on land - It had no wheels or any component present on any convectional land vehicle. ** Also, real-life submarines are capable of long-term cruising and can sink/float at anytime - However this is not the case in this game because is would overlap with the ability of Hovercraft and disrupt gameplay balance as a result, as running away then sinking AND teleporting would essentially mean that it's too hard to catch up. Plus, this would make the cool-down count-down mechanics very complicated. * If the Submarine's real-life size is the same as in-game, it would be the largest vehicle of all. However, the distorted portions made other vehicles larger instead.. * When the Submarine turns, the periscope atop would rotate in the same direction. The tail rudder will also * Some gadgets will take up the rear of the Submarine, which is where the propellers are. It's unknown that how can it still move when it's rotors aren't possible to spin when it's presumably jammed. * When a Submarine's ability is in action, the player can hear sonar sounds, which is a reference to submarines and submersibles diving underwater and searching various submerged objects. The same sound is made when Submarine makes a kill, and is audible to all players. This attribute is shared with Fire Truck. * The Submarine always got a tail of blue wave lines dragging behind it. * In regular gameplay, the Submarine's tail rotors spin, but not in the vehicle selection screen. * It was based on Submarine S 1. * Due to a bug, if Teleport was used when it drops into the water with it's ability currently usable, there's a chance for the Submarine not to be teleported out - Instead it will glitch and go out of bounds, which destroys it. (A muffled explosion sound can be heard, which indicates this glitch has happened). Category:Cars Category:Aquatic Vehicles Category:Legendary Cars Category:Water Park Update